In The Rain
by Muffinx3
Summary: One Shot, SasuxSaku, Fluff. Sasuke and Sakura were bestfriends since they were little kids. Sakura secretly likes Sasuke but she doesn't tell him that. Suddenly he tells her that he likes Karin, leaving her heart-broken. He asks Karin out. R&R! Enjoy!


**lilxPandee-bear: Hey! Heres a little one shot for you guys! Sorry...I don't have a lot of time updating cause of school -.-" Anyways...hope you enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura! Wait up!" Shouted a 12 year old boy who was currently trying to catch up with his pink haired friend. Sakura giggled "Okay Sasuke!" They were friends ever since kindergarten.

**Flashback**

_Little Sakura was happily munching on an apple while sitting under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. Suddenly, a group of girls rushed over to Sakura and started to make fun of her. "Look at you forehead girl! Your forehead is so big and your so ugly that no one wants to play with you! Hahahahahahahaha!" They teased and the biggest and ugliest one of the girls pushed Sakura onto the ground, her half eaten apple had fallen. "Who has weirdo green eyes and ugly pink hair? Forehead girl does! Hahahahaha!" They laughed. "Stop bullying Sakura-chan!" A voice shouted suddenly. They all looked behind them to see Sasuke Uchiha, the most cutest boy in their class. The bullies squealed. "Ahhhh!! Sasuke-kunnnnn! Your so kawaii!!!" Sasuke just ignored them and went over to the crying Sakura._

_"Are you okay?" He asked in a cute voice, tilting his head a little to the side. Sakura stopped crying and blushed. "I-I'm okay..." She said in a quiet and shaky voice. "Ehh? Sasuke-kun! Why are you helping Forehead girl? Shes just a big loser with a HUGE forehead!" The bullies said in a surprised voice to Sasuke. "Well...at least shes not a big and ugly bully like you guys are! I don't LIKE bullies! Sakura-chan, let's go!" He shouted and took a hold of her hand. Sakura blushed as Sasuke dragged her to his house, leaving the bullies there crying._

_When they reached his house, her eyes widened. Sasuke's house was ENORMOUS! It's walls were a cloudy white with a beautiful dark red rooftop. There was a big garden at the side of the mansion. It had hundreds of beautiful and rare flowers sorted from color and sizes. There was a huge white water fountain in front of the mansion too. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smile on his face and said "Come on! Lets go in already!" And he pulled Sakura to the front door. He rang the door bell and a maid opened the door. "Why hello there Young master! Back with a friend I see?" The maid said._

_"Yep," He nodded. "Is my mommy home?" He asked. "The Mistress is home Young Master." The maid answered nicely. "Okay! Thank you!" Sasuke replied with a big grin on his face and ran inside holding Sakura's hand. Sakura's blush got even deeper._

_Inside was EVEN MORE gorgeous than the outside of the mansion. The walls were a lovely shade of blue. The black marble floor matched the walls. There was a huge ceiling lamp that was hung upon the ceiling, it's light dancing on the walls shining brightly. There was a big dark blue carpet that was placed in the center of the room with a set of sky blue furniture placed on top of it. Pictures hung on the walls and plants were here and there. It was just simply LOVELY._

_Sasuke lead her upstairs and to a door with the words on a golden plate 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He opened the door and her eyes widened even more. The walls were coated with an even layer of dark blue. The floor was covered by the lovely black marble that was outside, hiding under a big light blue carpet. There was a blue and black king sized bed in the middle of the room with big fluffy pillows. On the right of the bed, there was a huge flat screen television that hung on the wall. Below it was a Nintendo Wii, a PS3 and a lot of game stations. Across from the giant television, there was a skillfully made wooden desk. There was designs on the sides, carefully carved. The design was a paper fan, the Uchiha Clan symbol. It was colored in with dark blue and white paint. There was some papers on top of the desk and some toys but nothing else. In front of the desk, there was a matching wooden chair. It had the same carvings on it but it was on the back of the chair. _

"_Your house i-is HUGE!" Sakura exclaimed with a surprised voice. Sasuke grinned in a goofy way. She went in and sat on his bed still admiring the wonderful place she was in. Sasuke went to sit beside her. "How about we become best friends forever?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Sakura blushed but replied with a shy "Okay."_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura waited as the black haired boy had finally caught up to her. "Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go before we're late!" She said as she took his hand and dragged him into the school. They went to their lockers, which were beside each other. They also had the same classes, sitting beside each other. If the teacher wanted the students with partners, they would always end up as each other's partner. They went to their first class, gym.

Once they reached the gym, they went separate ways into the changing rooms. Finally, everyone had changed and was in the gym waiting for their teacher. Most were chatting. Suddenly, the gym doors slammed open, frightening the students. A guy in a green jumpsuit came waltzing in. Following him was a younger version of him. "My Youthful students! Welcome back to the gym! Where we youthfully play youthful sports!" The older version aka Gai-sensai said. "Hello my youthfully fellow classmates!" The younger version aka Lee said. Lee waltzed over to Sakura. " My youthful Cherry Blossom! Will you go out with me? The Green Beast of Konoha High?" He said with hearts in his eyes. Sasuke got mad but didn't move. "Sorry Lee. My heart is already taken." Sakura said.

**Sakura's POV:**

Ughh. That Lee! Asking me out again! Doesn't he understand that I like someone else?!!?!?! UGHH. Anyways, I can't help but like Sasuke-kun. But I'm afraid to tell him and ruin our friendship...besides, he wouldn't like someone like me...

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Okay my wonderful Cherry Blossom!" Lee said and they started gym. They were playing volleyball. They were in teams. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Karin, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. On the other team was Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Juugo. On Sakura's team, she was the first server. She served the ball and it flew over the net. Tenten bumped it over the net and it flew straight at Karin. Sasuke was beside her so he volleyed it back over the net before it hit her. "Thank you!" Karin said. "No Problem." Sasuke answered. And so on. Imagine the game with your minds people!

While everyone else changed, Sakura and Sasuke were already walking to their next class. "Sakura, I think I like Karin..." Sasuke said suddenly. Those words stabbed Sakura in the heart. "W-Well...thats n-nice..." She murmured. "I think I'm gonna ask her out after school!" Sasuke said taking no notice of Sakura's mood. "T-Thats great..." She answered. They went to Math. This time, Sakura sat with Tenten and Ino. Sasuke had followed her. The teacher came in. "Good Morning Class." He said. "Good morning Kakashi-sensai." The class responded. "Since you all got a very good mark on your last test, I will let you have a free period." He said. They all got happy and chatted. "Sasuke-kun, this would be a VERY good time for you to ask Karin." Sakura said sadly. Ino and Tenten noticed her sadness. They knew Sakura liked him for a long time now. What they didn't know was that Sasuke had liked Karin. "Your right Sakura! Thanks!" Sasuke said and made his way over to Karin.

"Sakura, I thought you liked him!" Ino exclaimed. "I want him to be happy thats all. Nothing else." Sakura said sadly. They all watched as Sasuke asked Karin out. "Karin, will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked shyly still not knowing that Sakura was broken hearted. Karin squealed "Oh My GOSH! YES YES YES YES YES!!! Sasuke-kun just asked ME out!" She answered/screamed out to the world. Sakura looked down sadly. Tenten and Ino went over to her and comforted her as Sasuke was hanging around Karin.

So the next few days went by. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had started to fall apart as Sasuke and Karin's started to grow. One day, Sakura was walking home from school when she bumped into Karin. Karin dragged her aside. "Don't go NEAR my Sasuke-kun because I know your trying to steal him from me! If you even DARE go near him, I will beat you up so badly your mom wont even...ummm...NOTICE you!" She warned. "I don't want to get him! What are you talking about!" Sakura cried out. Karin got mad and started punching and kicking her. Sakura had started punching and kicking her also. They were punching, kicking, screaming and pulling at each other's hair for a good few minutes until Sasuke can. Karin saw him and stopped fighting but Sakura didn't notice so she kept hitting Karin.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing to Karin!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura. Sakura immediately stopped and looked at him. Before she got to say anything, Karin spoke up. "She came up to me and warned me not to get close to you and then she started hitting me!" She whined. Sasuke of course believed in Karin. "I did not!" Sakura shouted back. "Sakura! Stop lying! Geez, she's my girlfriend. Why do you have to get so jealous about!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura. "I am NOT jealous of HER!" Sakura pointed at Karin. "Sakura! Just leave me ALONE!" Sasuke shouted and stomped off taking Karin with him.

Sakura stood there eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, it started to rain but Sakura still stayed there like a statue her mind replaying what just happened. He was suppose to be her best friend...he yelled at her because of a girl. After that thought, she knew that their friendship had disappeared and was replaced by anger and hate.

A few hours later, she ran to the near by park and sat on the swing set. A few memories of her and Sasuke playing on the same swing set flew across her mind. She sobbed silently in the rain sitting there all by herself, no one in the park.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke had walked away from the wide eyed Sakura and had brought Karin home. _Was I a little bit too harsh on Sakura? _He thought to himself. _Maybe I should go over to her house and apologize...yeah! I'm going to apologize._

He walked to Sakura house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and her mom's head popped out. "Why isn't it Sasuke! How nice to see you!" She greeted. " Hello Mrs. Haruno. I just wanted to come over and talk to Sakura." Sasuke said. "Oh...she's not home yet dear. Do you want to come in and sit for a while?" She offered kindly. "Sure." He replied. She opened the door wider and he walked in taking his shoes off and taking a seat on the leather black couch. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner. Call me if you need anything." She said. He nodded and watched her go into the kitchen.

He waited there for hours and hours, but Sakura still didn't come home. Her mother came out of the kitchen looking worried. "Gosh, where did that girl go?" She said. Her voice sounded full with worry. "I don't know but I'm going to go find her. Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Haruno. Good Bye." He said bowing to her and walking to the door, putting his shoes on. "Okay! Bring her back safely please! Be safe!" She said as he walked out the door.

As soon as he went outside, he ran back to the school searching for her. He went to Ino's house. He went to Tenten's house. He even went to Naruto's house. But he couldn't find her. Suddenly, a picture of him and Sakura on the swing set in the park flew across his mind. "The park!" He shouted out to no one. He ran all the way to the park. He walked up to the swing set to see a wet head to toe Sakura Haruno sitting there crying her heart out. He had never saw her cry so much before and he wanted her to stop. Seeing her cry made him feel mad.

"Sakura?" He whispered. She looked up shocked to see him there. "Why are _you_ here?" She said in a voice full with hate and anger. He winced when he heard her tone of voice. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you back there..." He said not looking at her eyes. She was quiet for a few minutes, suddenly her head shot up. "Don't you understand that Karin was warning me not to get near you?! We've been best friends since kindergarten and you trust _**her **_more than you trust me!? How could you Sasuke! How could you!" She yelled out at him, glaring at him with hateful eyes.

"Sakura...Sakura...I-I'm so sorry...I should have believed in you..." He said looking into her eyes this time. There, in his eyes were sadness, guilt and hurt. Her face softened as she saw the emotion in his eyes. "I-I forgive you...just don't do that again..." She said softly. When Sasuke heard those words, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stayed there hugging each other. "Sakura...I don't think I actually liked Karin," He whispered. She didn't answer, waiting for him to go on.

"I think I like...you..." He said still whispering. She froze completely. After a few minutes, he took his arms off her and looked at her face. "Sakura?" He asked worried. She snapped back to reality. "Ummm...I think I like you too..." She said, a blush creeping it's way up her face. Sasuke went on the other swing and they sat there talking quietly, admiring the rain and it's effects on nature.

**The Next day:**

Sasuke and Sakura walked to school together for the first time in a while. Once they reached the school, they quickly went inside and went to their classroom. They sat their selves down in the table as before, chatting away. Finally everyone but the teacher had come. Karin was sitting beside Sasuke while Tenten and Ino were sitting beside Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!! Why are you sitting with _her_ again? I thought you were mad at her for warning me yesterday!" Karin whined like usual. "Karin, I need to talk to you..." Sasuke started slowly. "Okay Sasuke-kun! You can talk to me anytime you want!" She answered back in her high pitched voice. "Okay...I want to...break up with you..." He said not looking into her eyes. She was shocked. "But why?!?!?! Did _she_ threaten you?!?!? I'll gladly beat her up!" Karin said to him while looking at Sakura, her eyes full of hate. "No...it's just that I can't stand being around you without you clinging onto me like a teddy bear! And you lied to me yesterday too! I should have trusted Sakura, not you! You tried to ruin our friendship! Also, I didn't like you! Thats why I want to break up with you!" He said loudly. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran to the wash room. No one followed her because of her selfishness and her attitude towards everyone.

Sasuke went over to Sakura. "Sakura...I know I had hurt you in the past but can you give me one more chance to be you're boyfriend?" He asked shyly, a little tiny blush formed onto his face. "Umm...sure...as long as you promise me that you'll believe me every time!" She answered sticking her pinky out to him. He nodded and smiled, sticking out his pinky and wrapping it around hers sealing their promise.

**The End~**

**

* * *

**

**lilxPandee-bear: So did you like it? Sasuke was VERY ooc (out of character) but thats how I make him! X3 I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it XD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
